


What do you mean?

by sophi_coookie



Series: Nathan & Klaus [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: So all you need to know is, klaus left the academy, “changed” his name to Nathan, and got community service. Then gets a call about Bens apparent death
Relationships: friend relationships, sibling relationships - Relationship
Series: Nathan & Klaus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Ew, that’s gross, klaus thought as he scrapped of a glob of tar? Who knows? He was doing community service, for some fucking pick and mix. On top of that everybody thought his name was Nathan. I mean yeah that’s what he told them but still.. whatever. I mean they also thought he was a roaring heterosexual. And the mere thought on that made him giggle.   
  


but here he was. He had left the academy abt a year ago. Luther Ben and maybe vanya where still there. Five never had returned. He kept in contact with the house phone and Diego. He couldn’t even reach Allison anymore cause of her ascension in fame.   
  


standing here, the heat was uncomfortable, Curtis and Alisha lounging about on the benches. Simon painting part of the wall, Kelly chatting about somthing with him. To think that none of them knew about him, his past or his siblings, damm.   
  


speak of the devil, his phone started to ring, playing the song the had chose for the number, phantom of the opera filling the air. He looked down at his phone and couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on his face.   
  


“Who’s that?” Alisha spoke up. But just received a dismissive wave from the guy in question. 

  
“heyyyy Vanny how’s it hanging?” A few moments of silence caused his face to drop. “Vanya?” He then heard her burst into tears at the other end “Vanya? Hey what’s wrong? Are you hurt? What’s that matter?” Everybody was inching near him now they eyebrows scrunched together with concern. I mean they should be because Nathan never talked to anybody like that, never.   
  


“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” Vanya kept sobbing over the phone “Vanya hey it’s alright what’s going on, what happend? You need to tell me or else I can’t do anything about it” 

“it.. it’s Ben, oh god, Ben he, he, oh my god, he’s d-dead klaus. Ben’s dead-d.” the other members of the ASBO 5 saw him straighten, same the way all emotion left his face, replaced by a pale greenish look.   
  


“I.. what? What do you mean? He isn’t. What happened, what..? I don’t what the hell do you mean?” His voice was embarrassingly high, tears pooled in his eyelids, treating to run down his face.   
  


“Nathan?” He could here Kelly next to him, he trust at fanned hand in her direction, hopefully she got the gesture.   
  


“I’m so sorry, Ben, I don’t know what happend, they killed him, the horrors. He.. he’s dead. Where are going to hold a funeral tomorrow, please come over tonight. I can come pick you up.. I can’t do this alone.. I’ve already informed everybody else.. please.. give me the a-ok to come get you.”   
  


he drew a sharp breathe, tears running down his face as he trying unsuccessfully to keep his composure. “Yeah, yes I’ll go talk to the probation worker. Yeah, ok I’ll see you in ten.. be careful driving.” And with that he shut the phone.   
  


“Nathan what’s going on?” Curtis chirped behind him “who was that?” He turned slowly around. They where all near him, concerned looks on there faces. “Oh.. I.. that was one of my sisters, another one of my brothers is dead.. I’m gonna talk to the probation worker to get 2 or 3 days of.. um she’s coming to get me. I have to go.”   
  


the others where speechless Kelly nodded to him as he turn to walk away. So he was gone.   
  


that’s how he found out about bens death. 


	2. Chapter 2

they where, i mean stunned just isnt the right word. the group watched his retreating figure go into the building.

curtis suddenly turnd to kelly, realizing everybody was looking at her. " **did you know about this? about him having siblings? about him having a.. dead brother?** " kelly gapped for a second before responding " **wha- no! he never fucking told me did he?! i.. he never even brought it up in his thoughts! jeusus!** " they all stumbled to sit downat the picnic table " ** _jeusus_** " mumbled out of simon and a " _ **holy fuck**_ " mumbeled out of alisha as she put a had on her forehead.

"i- we better go inside, you know- tell him where sorry of somthing.. i- _jeusus_ " simon added and the group resonded with nodding and mumbled agreement. they walked inside, spotting a navy car in the parking lot. inside was nathan, cluthing on a woman, her face shoved into his chest and blood all over her front. she was sobbing loudly and nathan wispered in her ear, tears still streaming down his face. 

" ** _nathan_**." kelly started only to get cut off " _**wh-**_ *hick* _**whoes nathan**_?" nathan in question just shushed her, motioning for her to go to the car. she did, still hickupping loadly " _ **listen.. jus- just search up -the sceane on google- see what happens**_ " and with that he was gone. 

of course they did so, shocked by the results. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it


End file.
